


Storm

by Profe_Fest



Series: Random Rambling [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: AU, BL, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Romance, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Ia bak badai yang menari bersama angin, menciptakan tornado lalu meluluhlantakkan seluruh pemain.





	

** Title: Storm **

** Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji **

** Warning: AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan **

** Hope you like it! **

.

.

.

Pemuda itu ada di antara energik sekaligus pemalas.

Seringnya, matanya hanya akan terbuka setengah, menatap sayu setiap orang yang dilewatinya seolah semua makhluk sama saja dan membuatnya tak henti-henti merasa jemu. Kedua tangannya tidak lain adalah bantalan untuk belakang kepalanya, namun tak jarang juga kedua tangan itu akan bersarang di saku celananya. Tak hanya itu, caranya duduk saja sudah mencerminkan kemalasannya yang tiada berujung (kadang dengan punggung bersandar pada sandaran kursi, kadang juga dengan sebelah pipi yang bertumpu pada tangan sementara sikunya bertemu dengan meja kayu). Kalau dibuat _list_ , dibuat buku dengan puluhan halaman pun Jitsui ragu bisa lengkap atau tidak.

Tapi, ketika ia berada di lapangan tertutup dengan sarat tegang serta adrenalin yang berpacu cepat, seluruh imaji akan kemalasannya akan runtuh seketika. Ia akan berdiri di lapangan itu bersama seluruh timnya, tak peduli keringat yang membanjiri seragamnya. Ketika peluit dibunyikan dan bola dilempar ke udara, ia akan melompat tinggi, mematahkan presepsi lawan serta penonton yang telah mengecapnya tak akan mampu mendapat bola. Kaki-kakinya akan melesat di antara lawan, mencari celah dan tanpa lelah menggiring bola  menuju ring. Ia bak badai yang menari bersama angin, menciptakan tornado lalu meluluhlantakkan seluruh pemain.

Meski kemampuannya memang perlu diakui lebih di atas rata-rata, ia tak menatap sebelah mata kerja sama. Kadang, bola berwarna oranye itu akan berpindah tangan darinya ke anggota timnya yang lain—seringnya Amari. Setelah semua terfokus pada bola yang telah berpindah, pemuda itu akan menyusup tanpa suara dan tiba di bawah ring. Bersamaan dengan itu, bola akan dilambungkan tinggi ke arahnya, yang kemudian ditangkap secara sempurna dan dimasukkan ke dalam ring, menambah angka menuju kemenangan.

Sorakan penonton membanjiri lapangan, menulikan indera pendengaran. Jitsui hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri, tanpa sadar mengulas senyum tipis. Ia adalah pemerhati terbaik, tersembunyi, dan seringkali hanya dianggap sebelah mata—hal yang juga membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya sontak bergidik ngeri mengetahui sifat aslinya. Namun, entah itu dinamakan intuisi atau firasat, kepala pemuda itu akan menoleh padanya. Selama beberapa saat, mata mereka bertemu, seolah mencari jawaban atas tanya yang memenuhi benak.

Jitsui mengesampingkan hal itu, kemudian menggulum senyum manis—bukan ‘manis’ di mana ia siap menerkam mangsa hingga tak lagi berkutik, melainkan senyum manis yang (dirasanya, sekiranya) tulus. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, kemudian melambai tanpa makna. Pemuda itu akan balas menaikkan sudut bibir yang entah tulus atau angkuh sebelum kembali berkumpul bersama rekan setimnya dan mendengarkan puji-puja mereka. Jitsui menurunkan tangan, lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar dengan senyum masih tersisa di bibirnya.

Sepertinya adegan pertandingan basket cukup bagus di _chapter_ barunya.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Saya tak kuat dengan b.belanda, helep-- /terus digetok pake kamus sampe semaput. Tapi akhirnya ini bisa juga bikin HataJitsu (meski kayaknya gagal /yh), yeaaah selamat untuk saya! /gak


End file.
